April's Beanbag
by Marcipie
Summary: A short one-shot inspired by fan-art. A look into what may have happened when April spends some time alone with Raphael. R&R please.


**April's Beanbag  
By **_**Marcipie  
**_**Inspired by: **_**discosmackdown**_**'s tumblr artwork and the headcanon that went with it.**

**EDIT: Oh my god. I have never been so embarrassed. Erm. Well, to those who've read this before I managed to replace the chapter, I'm so sorry. I have this tool I downloaded called Ponify that turns all the words on the webpage into pony-terms, for example, "everybody" would be "everypony", and when I uploaded this chapter, the tool had swapped every one of those words with the pony version and I didn't even realize before I submitted.**

**Again. I am so sorry. This was never meant to be a crossover. At all. And please enjoy the _actual_ un-ponified version.**

**I just. I love these two.**

**The headcanon that went with it: April uses Raph as a beanbag and he generally doesn't mind but if someone else walks into the room he automatically flings her off just to frustrate her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles or April, and I don't own the artwork this was inspired by!**

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

April smiled and hummed a little tune while she made her way into the home of her four mutant friends and their _sensei_. She paused as she surveyed the large main section of the room, which was surprisingly quiet for once, before her bright blue eyes landed on Raphael doing push-ups in the center of the pit.

"Hey, April." Raph called to her, breaking through her thoughts, and sounding as though he wasn't even breaking a sweat. April grinned.

"Hi Raph." She answered and strode further into the room, her eyes sweeping over the place curiously. "So, uh, where is everyone else?"

Raph paused mid push-up with a thoughtful expression. "Donnie's in his lab, Leo's training in the dojo, and Master Splinter is meditating in his room." He listed. April furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What about Mikey?" She asked.

"He could be on the surface playing in traffic for all I know." The redhead frowned at him and he smirked. "Mikey's training with Leo, calm down." April rolled her eyes and walked past him, heading for the kitchen. She stopped and turned her head in his direction.

"Mind if I grab a snack?"

"Knock yourself out." Raph called to her. "Just watch out for that large pot on the stove. Mikey was experimenting again."

As soon as April set foot in the kitchen, she spotted the experiment Raphael warned her about. She stood on her tip toes and looked into the pot curiously. When something moved inside the thick brown liquid, she jumped back with a scream and her back hit the table. She vaguely heard Raphael's amused snort from the other room and she glared in his general direction. With a grimace, she slowly reached over the pot, as if she expected something would leap out of the soup-like-concoction and yank her inside, and opened a cabinet door. She pulled out a bag of chips before she hurried back into the other room.

The place felt weird without the others being around. April sighed and popped open the bag as she made her way over to Raphael, standing beside him. She saw his bright green eyes glance her way curiously before he focused on the ground below him. "You know, you could sit on the bench over there." He said.

April shrugged. "I could." She threw a chip in her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully as she watched his muscles flexing with each movement he made. She watched as he did each push-up exactly like the last one with not one sign of discomfort on his face. As she thought about it, she figured he must have been doing these exercises all his life. So of course he'd be used to them. A thought occured to her.

"Hey, how long have you been doing that?" She asked. Raph looked at her.

"What time did you get here?" He asked, not unkindly. April raised her eyes to the ceiling, trying to remember what the microwave clock had said in the kitchen, and popped another chip in her mouth.

"About two o'clock." She said around the chip.

"Hm... Then twenty minutes, I guess." April blinked at him and reached into the bag for another chip.

"Are you just bored, or what?" She asked. Raph shrugged, his expression neutral.

"I can think better when I'm doing something." He said. The redhead peered at him curiously before she kicked her shoes off, turned, and snagged the magazine resting on the bench closest to her with her free hand. She waited until he lowered himself to the floor before she stepped up to his side. Extending her arms, she swiftly hauled herself up on top of of his shell, oblivious to his sudden halt. Shifting a bit so she wouldn't slide off, she got comfortable and set the bag of chips beside her and opened up the book on her thigh. It was only then she realized Raphael had stopped moving completely. She leaned over until she could see his face and he slowly tilted his head until his narrowed emerald eyes were staring up at her.

"You can keep going." She said, settling back against him. "Don't mind me." April flipped a page of the magazine nonchalantly.

"Would you get off?" Raph snapped and his mouth curled into a frown. April shifted until he could see her and grinned.

"Think of it like this - you'll get more of a work-out this way." She reached down and lightly patted him on his arm. The moment she did she almost drew her hand back in surprise. His arm could only be compared to a polished rock, both hard and smooth to the touch. The muscles beneath her fingers were tight and quivering with strain.

The turtle heaved a sigh beneath her. "Fine. Just don't fall off." He grumbled and finally extended his arms with a flourish, almost flinging her from her perch. April clamped her feet firmly onto the bottom of his shell and relaxed against him. She reached into the bag beside her and threw another chip into her mouth as she skimmed her magazine. The rocking motion Raph was creating with each push-up was similar to that of a porch swing, or a hammock, and was just as calming.

"Hey Raph, you could probably make some money doing this." April joked lightly and Raph wondered how long it would take Donnie to forgive him if she _accidentally_ fell off. "You could call it '_Raphael's Shell Ride_'."

"You can get _up now_, you know." She heard him say dryly.

She fished for another chip and tossed it into her mouth. "Nah, I'm comfy here." This continued for several more minutes - Raphael doing push-ups and April just enjoying being in the turtle's company for once without his brothers being around. It was only when familiar, faded voices echoed from the next room did Raph move in a completely different direction. He effortlessly straightened his arms and, using the same momentum, tilted his entire body to the side, dumping April's weight onto the carpet beside him with a stifled yelp before returning to the same position. Her snack landed a few feet from her, chips scattered across the floor, and her magazine lay in a crumpled mess by her feet.

"Hey, what gives?" April glared at him and he sent her an amused smirk, his mask crinkling above his eyes and making him look like he was raising his eyebrows. As Leo, Donnie, and Mikey appeared around the corner, talking animatedly about something, they happened to look up just as April reached over and shoved against Raphael's side as hard as she could. Raph managed to let out strangled shout as he toppled over and landed hard on his back, his sais still firmly clenched in his hands. As his brothers doubled over, laughing at his misfortune, Raphael grimaced when his cheeks burned.

April could only grin cheekily and shrug when he glared at her.

**The End**


End file.
